Vehicles can be equipped to operate in both autonomous and occupant-piloted mode. While operating in autonomous mode, an array of sensors can be used to pilot the vehicle and side-view mirrors are therefore not necessary. Deploying side-view mirrors into a position closer to or within the body of a vehicle during autonomous operation can reduce aerodynamic drag and thereby reduce the rate of fuel consumption.